Snowy Night
by Lucicelo
Summary: A Christmas Party at the Judgment Bureau isn't Hisoka's idea of fun, he prefers sitting outside of view to control his empath powers. When he returns to the party for some food, he is caught under the mistletoe by none other than Tsuzuki. ONESHOT


_A/N: I have loved Tsusoka since I was in middle school~ (I'm 19 now..man it has been forever) I never wrote fanfiction about them because I wouldn't know where to begin. This was for fun during my hiatus due to computer issues and I wanted to do something unexpected._

_A/N 2: Alright at this point, I made Hisoka have some ability to control his empath abilities after so many years but he still sucks at it. Poor Hisoka..._

* * *

Snowy Night (ONESHOT)

The main hall of the Judgment Bureau was transformed into a party room as many guardians were ecstatic no new cases surfaced during the holidays when they deserved a nice break. Most have not talked or hung out with each other for months. The guardians got reaquainted while drinking substantial amounts of alcohol. The spread of food was enormous which delighted Asato Tsuzuki as he served himself a heaping helping onto his plate.

There was still food left over after him so other guardians could still get their own plate. The diversity was very much appreciated. After decades of work, many wanted different varieties of food when the usual wasn't appetizing. There wasn't one type of food at the buffet table.

The newer guardians eagerly listened to the senior that recollected stories of their earlier days. A fair amount were tall tales, greatly exaggerated accounts of legendary solved cases. They were scattered in different parts of the globe and Japan. Some humble guardians were not quick to divulge every single detail unless specifically asked.

Many were seated in clustered groups throughout the room. The noise of the people conversing with each other drowned out noise of light piano music which was played in the beginning of the party.

The flow of emotions wasn't an idea of fun for Hisoka Kurosaki.

He dressed up in a simple black suit with a dark green and read tie to comemmorate Christmas. Then attended the party briefly before the growing emotional waves bugged him. The few guardians that noticed him saw him grab an apple cider and a small plate of food before scurrying out.

It was to be expected since Hisoka's empath abilities hindered him most of the time. In some instances, Hisoka was somewhat shy toward meeting new people but he called it being reserved. Though he knew their first impression due to his unintentional mind reading. His closest friends knew not to press his buttons too much past the teasing point.

He sat in the next room with a large novel on his lap. He turned the page as he sipped his apple cider and he let out a breath of air afterwards. It took him a lot of energy to block the lively energy of the guests, he learned a few tricks because of this job that he wouldn't have known when he was alive. All he had to do was relax and imagine a visible block inside of his mind, this way the emotions would be outside of his mind.

Hisoka was greeted by many aquaintances who noticed and then went inside of the party room. He politely said hello and waited until they were out of sight before going back to his book.

Another sip of his cider and a page changed.

"Kurosaki?" A female voice inquired as Hisoka visibly shivered when he assumed who the female voice was before using his powers to decipher her.

To him it was either Yuma or Saya. The two girls in the Judgment Bureau that Hisoka avoided like the plague whenever possible.

He would rather be stuck in a room with perverts than wear Pink House fashion in his afterlife. In his panic, he might divert their attention to Tsuzuki, who would gladly love to talk to them. The man knew about Hisoka's aversion to the clothing brand and how those girls would love to take pictures of him wearing it.

Hisoka slowly turned around and sighed in relief when he realized who she was. He saw Wakaba in an olive colored dress, her hair up in an exuberant bun with curls cascading down her face. The dress was simple yet the many flowers in her hair and necklace made up for it. Also the light yellow gloves which went up to her elbows.

He didn't understand why Terazuma wouldn't admit his feelings and started dating the wonderful young woman. Whenever he saw them interact, their emotions were plain mutual. Either both were stubborn or they assumed the worst if they got together and they broke up. She was the only one that would de-transform Terazuma, not many priestesses were guardians of death.

Hisoka wasn't about to let out their secrets, he wanted to prevent drama in his life not increase it. Any person who saw those two would figure it out and take it upon themselves to play matchmaker.

He waved at her. "Hello."

She saw his relieved expression as she giggled. "Glad I'm not Yuma or Saya?"

"Yes."

"Oh Hisoka they are not so bad, they really like you a lot."

Hisoka presented a neutral expression. "I don't care about that, at least you are considerate of others Wakaba."

"Call me Kannuki." She told him with a smile on her face. "Has everyone already arrived or am I late?"

He felt her nervousness through his powers and it pertained on Terazuma's reaction on her arrival. As well as other people whose eyes would be on her when she walked through the door.

"Not really, there are still a whole bunch of stragglers who won't be arriving until the end or when it starts to get much more interesting." Hisoka answered her.

Wakaba's whole being relaxed as she asked. "Are you coming in?"

"No I'd rather sit here and not be rampaged by other guardians. It's easier to control my powers this way without so many distractions." He explained.

"..That's right...your powers..Do you want me to bring you any food from inside?"

"It's fine don't worry about me, go and have fun Kannuki."

Her smile grew bigger when he said her name. She nodded her head as she left Hisoka alone and went into the other room. The noise grew louder when she entered inside.

Hisoka groaned as he focused some light mental barriers inside of his head. He went back to his book. It was becoming harder for him whenever another person entered the party. The music was turned off when everyone was talking than listening to it. A few fights broke out as well as the stronger guardians broke them up when they started.

Now Hisoka was thrilled he wasn't inside, well as happy as he could be.

* * *

His stomach growled after a while as Hisoka closed the book on his lap. He frowned as his green eyes stared at the hallway leading to the party, he would rather stay there but he was getting peckish. He disliked attention and he knew when that door opened everyone would stare at him.

Many would expect an attention-starved child to be the center of attention but not Hisoka. He left the idiotic antics to his co-workers.

Tsuzuki alone gathered the fascination and love from the people at work. That boyish cute smile, love of sweets, honest intention toward others, his kind and gentle spirit. All of that wasn't faked for anyone, not even toward Hisoka.

Hisoka's heart skipped a beat. He was confident in his emotional state wouldn't be leaked by third parties. Which was why he wasn't forced on acting them out. His body would be eternally sixteen though his mental age was sufficiently older by comparison. He was proud of that fact yet he knew his outward appearance kept him back. It was as frustrating as his attempts of trying to get rid of Muraki.

Which wouldn'ty happen anytime soon.

The cunniving snake.

Hisoka drank the last of his apple cider, it was already lukewarm from the room temperature. His plate was empty.

He had to go back inside or else all the food would be gone. Six hours had passed and a fair amount of people were either drunk off their ass or were working toward it. Hisoka felt the buzzed feeling and the inner thoughts that bounced around. Hisoka got goosebumps when he read the perverted thoughts that were coming in.

Hisoka shook his head as he stood up and picked up his glass and plate. He would maneuver around the clustered groups and hightail to the buffet table.

Avoiding the perverts was key to his success and not be targeted for awkward conversation.

Especially The Count, when Tsuzuki was dangled in front of his eyes he went more perverted than usual in Hisoka's eyes. Since he was Tsuzuki's partner, that man tried to gain his favor so the end result would be the debts would be 'payed' off. Hisoka wasn't about to throw Tsuzuki under the bus that would be cruel of him.

He wasn't about to let some lecher touch his Tsuzuki! Despite his non-chalant attitude over this debt situation, he wasn't heartless in pushing Tsuzuki into it.

Each step he took, his mental barriers were weakening.

His nervousness went up from imagining the other people inside.

The solitary nature of his self wanted to go back into his original space. But he needed to buck up and toss that all away for once. By avoiding social situations, he wasn't helping himself when his job was about interacting with countless people in investigations. If he couldn't handle his own co-workers then he should quit this job and go live a peaceful afterlife without exacting his original revenge.

And missing these kind people was another thing keeping him there.

Hisoka pushed open the door as he saw the giant pine tree which had man decorations on it. The whole room transformed so well that Hisoka swore he was in a different establishment. No one was staring at him, their conversations more important than checking who arrived, he worried over nothing.

Out of nowhere, Tsuzuki popped up with a large glass of wine in his hands. "Hisoka!"

He wore a dark brown tuxedo with a pattern of lights on his tie. His hair was combed back but some strands went in front of his face.

Hisoka blinked once as Tsuzki stood in front of him. "Where were you? You missed out on a lot of the party and many are leaving already!"

The emapth rubbed his temples. "I only came back to get some food so move out of the way Tsuzuki."

Something caught Tsuzuki's eyes as he grinned. "Nope."

"No?"

"No way."

"Why not!" Hisoka grunted out.

Tsuzuki pointed up as he answered. "Mistletoe."

"Huh? Hisoka let out as Tsuzuki bent down and kissed him.

The whole room went silent in a fraction of a second. Hisoka dropped the glass and plate onto the floor, they shattered on impact which made a crashing noise.

Yuma and Saya took out their respective cameras. Both of them started snapping different shots while squealing their appreciation.

Watari exclaimed with a smirk on his face, he waved his own wine glass. "Way to get your man Tsuzuki!"

Terazuma facepalmed at the scandal as Wakaba chuckled and she imputed. "Kiss back Hisoka!"

"Not you too!" Terazuma stared at her incredulously.

Tatsumi sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, this was the new gossip when everyone went back to work. He predicted paperwork being late due to this new revelation and that were postponed for the purpose of this party. His glasses glowed ominously, he could always make them a_ll _work overtime.

Chief Konoe sipped his wine without much though. He wasn't th_at _surprised, he saw this coming a ve_ry _long time ago.

Everyone didn't know an appropriate reaction as they kept staring at them. One thing ran through their minds: Either Tsuzuki will be dead in the end result or Hisoka was actually enjoying this kiss.

The darkened blush on Hisoka's face meant he was entralled by it.

Hisoka was frozen in place. He registered the fact his secret crush was kissing him and there was no force behind the kiss. Tsuzuki's hands held his face in place as if he was about to run away from this in the end. He might have done that but he liked this, he couldn't deny that.

His powers picked up the bubbly feeling he had inside of himself in Tsuzuki. They both shared the same feelings and he didn't realize it after being together every single day in their job.

He closed his eyes as he placed his hands on Tsuzuki's shoulders. Hisoka pressed his lips closer to Tsuzuki's before the older man broke the kiss.

Tsuzuki's purple eyes looked into Hisoka's opened green eyes, he asked as he took off his hands off of the young man. "I'm not dead...right?"

Hisoka still had the blush on his face when he answered. "If this isn't going anywhere than here." He motioned behind Tsuzuki. "Because everyone saw this and I am embarrassed enough."

Tsuzuki turned around and noticed everyone staring at them. He chuckled as he waved back at them.

"You idiot." Hisoka put his hands on Tsuzuki's face and made him face him. "So are we together or not?"

"I thought that was obvious Hisoka." Tsuzuki gave Hisoka his best smile. "We are starting now, is that good with you?"

"Of course. Take responsibility for what you have done." Hisoka grumbled.

Tsuzuki wrapped his arm around him. "With pleasure."

* * *

_A/N 3: DONE. It seems I made too many oneshots for these two but they were fun to make (smile)_


End file.
